


“Can we keep him?”

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pet Adoption, Wanda misses her girlfriend, i want a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: It’s then though, that something brushes past her and a ball of fluff leaps onto her lap.Is that a—“Wanda,” Natasha calls out, trying to keep her voice level, “why is there a cat here?”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	“Can we keep him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy x

It’s early evening and Wanda is alone in the kitchen, humming softly to herself as she prepares the evening meal. Tonight it’s spaghetti bolognese, something she has recently perfected.  
Natasha will be home soon. She’s been gone on a solo mission, one that even Wanda hasn’t been cleared to know the details on. All she knew was that it was somewhere over in Europe.  
The smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the apartment and Wanda eyes the oven timer— 25 minutes left.  
 _That’s good, because the sauce is almost done_ , the brunette thinks to herself, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
It’s times like these she’s reminded of her childhood, of her and Pietro helping their mother with dinner, chopping vegetables, laughing, talking. She misses that. And though it hurts, knowing she can’t have that back, she’s found a little of that here with Natasha.

The clock shows it’s past 6:30 and Wanda’s heart leaps. The last time she had spoken to Natasha, over the crackling line, thousands of miles away, she had jokingly informed her she’d be home in time for dinner.  
Wanda sorely hopes that’s true.

The door slams, startling Wanda, and Natasha stumbles through, kicking her boots off and flinging her duffel bag into the corner, exhausted. There’s a bruise forming under her left eye, but it should be gone in a couple of days.

“That is the last time I ever allow Fury to send me on a solo mission to Belarus,” exclaims Natasha, more to herself.

Wanda drops her spoon (thankfully into the pan, not onto the spotlessly clean tiles) and envelopes Natasha into a tight embrace, noticing the way she smells like gunpowder and smoke and... grass.

“You can’t keep going away this long,” she says, her words muffled into Natasha’s hair.

“Did you miss me?”  
“Of course I did,” returns Wanda, putting Natasha at arms length to look her over, take her in fully.  
She notices the cuts and bruises littering her arms and face, wincing inwardly at the fact that they are the ones she can see— there are probably more. There are always more.  
“I take it you skipped medical again,” observes Wanda disapprovingly as Natasha slides into a bar stool, accepting a mug of chamomile.  
(Wanda has forbade her having caffeine in the evenings)  
“It’s not like they could do anything. In any case, you know I have enough medical training... I patched up what I needed to.”  
Wanda shakes her head at the stubbornness that is Natasha.  
“Something smells good,” says Natasha changing the subject.  
“Spaghetti.”  
Natasha reaches out, to try and taste the sauce and Wanda swats her hand away.  
“It’s not done yet!”

It’s then she sees it.

“Natasha, you’re bleeding!” Wanda half-shouts, panic-stricken.  
“What? Oh. It’s not _my_ blood,” Natasha says, a hint of mischief in her voice.  
“Not your... _Nat_!”  
Natasha just grins up at her.  
“Things went a little sideways.”  
Wanda snorts. That sounds like the understatement of the century.

“Oh no, you are _not_ sitting on the sofa like that,” Wanda calls out as Natasha moves to sit down.  
Natasha pouts “rude.”  
“It’s new,” Wanda says firmly, then changes tact. “Why don’t you go shower, and then dinner will be ready.”  
“Only because you asked so nicely,” sighs Natasha, hauling herself off to the shower, leaving the brunette to wonder whether she’s dating a responsible adult or not.  
(The jury’s still out on that one)

With Natasha gone, Wanda turns back to the pasta sauce, putting pasta on to boil before moving to set the table.

Draining the pasta, she sees Natasha come silently into the room, hair damp and curling at the ends from the shower, dressed in sweatpants and a t shirt, looking definitively cleaner.

“You made bread?” Natasha asks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
“Is that surprise?”  
“No— it’s just, nice is all.”  
“Well it does get lonely round here without you.”  
Natasha seizes her opportunity, coming behind Wanda, hands encircling her waist, reaching round to kiss her.  
“For the record I missed you too, malyshka,” and Wanda melts into her. It’s been a long two weeks.  
“Go sit, go sit,” says Wanda finally. “I will get everything ready.”  
Natasha does, curling herself up on the sofa and tucking her feet under her, eyes still following Wanda, taking her in: the woman she’d missed, waited to see, wanted to come back to.  
It’s then though, that something brushes past her and a ball of fluff leaps onto her lap.  
 _Is that a—_  
“Wanda,” Natasha calls out, trying to keep her voice level, “why is there a cat here?”  
Perhaps Wanda is looking after him— her— it? for a neighbour.  
Natasha tries to remember if any of their neighbours have a cat.  
“Oh,” says Wanda sheepishly. “I found him.”  
The cat in question nestles into Natasha’s lap further, purring softly.  
“He likes you.”  
“What do you mean you found him?”  
“He was stuck, the little thing, in a tree. I rescued him. He’s only a baby.”  
Natasha looks down at the small, kitten-shaped bundle of fur on her lap, black and white.  
She thinks maybe she can see why some people likes cats.  
“I’d have thought you’d mentioned something like a cat as soon as I came back,” says Natasha, keeping the accusatory tone from her voice.  
“I was waiting for the right moment,” admits Wanda. “I’ve already got a name for him.”  
“You’ve already _named_ him?” Natasha knows she’s already fighting a losing battle.  
“Fury,” Wanda says with a smile and Natasha stares, then laughs. She sees why: over one eye is a black patch of fur. Like a certain person’s eye patch, she realises.  
“Just as long as the other Fury never finds out.” Clint was going to have a field day when she told him.

“So we can we keep him?” She asks, looking expectantly at Natasha.  
And there, right there, is her weakness. How could she say no?  
Natasha sighs and the kitten mewls.  
Apparently it’s not really her decision. It’s a battle worth losing, she concedes, feeling the warmth and weight of the kitten— _Fury_. She could _probably_ get used to this.

“Alright but we’re taking him to the vet first thing tomorrow.”  
“Deal,” grins Wanda.

“So can we eat now?”

Wanda rolls her eyes: Natasha could be incorrigible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Literally any feedback is welcome, I’d love to hear your thoughts x


End file.
